Cancelled Project
by A113 Cowgirl
Summary: Just another Cars 2 epilogue, something I conjured up directly after the film was released. Unfinished, and will remain that way. Shippings: L/S, M/H, M/V, F/R.
1. C1 Taking Risks

**I started this on June 25****th****, 2011. Somehow I forgot about it, and now that I've rediscovered it it's become a dead project. Everyone is simply too out of character for me to rescue, and none of this would ever be canon. Therefore, I'm killing it. I hate to leave it to rot in my hard drive, so I've uploaded it. Please keep in mind that this was written when my writing skills were still in the toilet, so my current work is nothing like this.**

* * *

A warm August night draped over the small, poorly lit road lined with apartment buildings in a small German town. The buildings were barely holding up, battered by time and weather. Most of them were abandoned and boarded up; all of them were a filthy disgrace. Trash littered the pavement that a dark green female and dark orange male slowly and silently traveled on. They drove discreetly and close, not daring to do anything to be noticed. The man pulled up to one of the buildings, an old motel, and motioned for his wife to do the same. They rolled through the doorway, into the small main room, and up to a small counter where a blue Fiat was parked. The inside of the place was in even worse shape than the outside. Everything was covered in a thick layer of mildew, and the cheap linoleum floor was disintegrating, leaving behind molding wood. Various types of bugs crawled over the floor and walls, and many dead ones lay scattered around.

"Ich habe ein Zimmer für zwei unter dem Namen reserviert 'Helchnaut.'" The man barked demandingly at the Fiat. He scowled at him in return, then reluctantly lead the two down a narrow hallway with a low ceiling. The hall was carpeted, but looked highly unsanitary. The woman felt uneasy in the eerie setting, and scooted closer to her husband as they made their way down the corridor.

The fiat parked next to the last door in the hall and unlocked it for the couple, gesturing for them to enter. The room matched the rest of the building's interior, small, dark, and filthy. There was a single bed and little furniture. The single window in the room was cracked, and missing one curtain. "Ihren Aufenthalt genießen." He said without tone, then made his way back to the main room.

The couple quickly slipped into the room, closed the door and turned to face it. A metal ball shot out of the man's hubcap and towards the doorframe. It hit it's target directly, then expanded to also attach to the door. Once it had, it let out a quiet beep to inform it's user in was working properly.

"It's safe." He said to her, then deactivated his and his "wife's" holographic disguises revealing them himself to be a silvery-blue sportscar and her a sleek purple car.

"Good work today, Holley. You're very selfless." He said, motioning towards the new dent she had received that day while protecting her partner. She grinned sheepishly.

"It's nothing." She replied.

Finn rolled over to the small radio resting on the dresser, and switched it on. The two rested on the bed and listened to the german radio announcer shouting above the static. Holley began to stare out the window, and Finn dropped some papers and files from a compartment near his front left tire. Holley glanced at them as he began to read over the ones regarding their current mission.

"What's that?" She asked, gesturing towards an off white envelope with their names written in calligraphy on the front. Finn glanced at the paper she was referring to. I don't know. We got it last week." He answered smoothly. She took the paper and began to open it, slightly annoyed that she wasn't aware of it's arrival.

"It's an invitation." She said in her delicate British accent. She tore open the envelope and slid the card out of it.

"To what?" Finn asked.

"Lightning McQueen's wedding." She replied, squinting as she skimmed the words.

"Wedding? I didn't even know he was in a relationship." Finn said, looking up from his own paperwork.

"Oh, yes he does. Don't you remember? That Porsche. I don't know how you could miss her, she never left his side." She replied. Finn thought back to the last time they were in Radiator Springs, when Holley was visiting for her and Mater's promised first date. He vaguely remembered seeing a blue car parked next to the racer.

"Oh, right. Her. What's her name?" He asked, looking at the invite.

"Sally Carrera." Holley replied, reading their names on the paper.

"Hm. Well, remind me to contact someone there to inform them we can't show up." Finn said, as if it were the end of the subject. Holley blinked at him, stunned.

"What? What do you mean?" She asked. Finn looked at her with a puzzled expression

"I mean we should be polite and let them know we can't come so they don't hold our seats." He answered.

"We couldn't take off a few days to go?" She pleaded.

Finn paused and studied her before replying, "…You want to take a few days off….from being a spy?" he asked in a confused tone. "Holley, that's like saying you want to take a few days off from being who you are."

"Well…I just thought it would be nice to go…support them and all…" She drabbled.

"You're telling me you want to just drop what we're doing, fly out of the country, put our identities, our lives, _and_ the lives of hundreds of others in danger for a wedding? Holley, do you have the slightest idea how many people are looking for us? It would be nearly impossible to even leave this neighborhood without someone shooting us down!" Finn said sternly, mostly out of shock that she wasn't aware of their situation. Holley sat silently taking in all that he had said. Finn saw her expression, and realized how harsh his words had sounded. He opened his mouth to apologize, or to reassure that they were safe where they were, or that they could go some other time, but Holley spoke before he could.

"My apologies, sir. I didn't understand the circumstances." She said solemnly, then slid the invitation and ripped envelope under her fender. Finn sighed.

"Well…when is the wedding?" He asked slowly. Holley pulled the paper back out and searched through the words for a date.

"August 13th." She answered.

"Hmm. Well, maybe we can make something work." He said with a small grin.

Holley beamed. "But I do have a question, Miss Shiftwell. Why are you so interested in his wedding anyway?" He asked.

"Well… oh, I don't know. I've never really been out in the real world, much less to a wedding. I was orphaned as a child, the agency secretly took me in, telling the government I was dead. They trained me, gave me weapons, and put me in diagnostics until I was well over twenty. Sent me out as an informant, had me gopher for agents, things like that. You know the story. Then I met you, and all that hullabaloo happened. So, I've never truly had a taste for what any normal car's life is like. I have no idea, to be truthful. And with the residents of Radiator Springs, now I have a chance to learn it, to experience it. I just figured, well, why not?"

Finn tried to take in her logic, slowly piecing together why she felt the need to travel so many miles just to go see a wedding in a small, middle-of-no-where town.

"Well then, I'll give Siddley a call to arrange our flight." He said with a smile at her. She smiled back.

"Oh, thank you, _thank you_, sir! You won't regret this! I'll send our RSVP now!" She said, her computer popping up above her hood. Finn chuckled at her enthusiasm, but couldn't help feeling accomplished in pleasing her. Heck, maybe he could use this escape to paradise, too.

* * *

**NOTE: If this in any way had a Holley/Finn after taste to it, please pass it off. I see them as strictly partners. And again, I apologize for the OOC-ness.**

_~Bonnie_


	2. C2 Strong Bonds

Back in Radiator Springs, Lightning and Mater were parked outside of the Doc Hudson Memorial Museum. They laughed and joked about nothing in particular, just passing time on a hot summer day.

"No, no, the funniest part was when Luigi got stuck on the fence!" Lightning said between laughs. Mater chuckled and stamped his tire on the ground.

"Boy, that wus one crazy night!" Mater agreed. The two started laughing again. They glanced over to see Sally driving up to them. Lightning grinned at her.

"Hia, handsome." She greeted him with a smile.

"Hello yourself." He replied as she idled next to him.

"Howdy Miss Sally, what've you been up to in this dodge-forsaken heat?" Mater asked her thoughtfully.

"Trying to keep myself from melting." She joked.

"You're already hot enough!" Lightning said and nudged her fender. Sally rolled her eyes at his lame pun, and Mater snorted out a laugh.

Lightning noticed a piece of printer paper under her tire. "Whatcha got there?" He asked, pointing at it.

"That's why I came over here." She turned her attention to the tow truck. "Mater, I've got good news for you! Holley and Finn just emailed me that they're coming for the wedding!" She announced happily.

"Alright!" Mater cheered, grinning from mirror to mirror.

"That's great! When will they be flying in?" Lightning asked.

"About a week prior. They want to spend some time socializing before the big day. I think I'm gunna ask Holley to be one of my bridesmaids." She said.

"How bout maid of honor, so she can go down the aisle with mater?" Lightning suggested.

"I considered that, but I couldn't do that to Flo." She said. "I'll think of some way for you to escort her, Mater." She assured him.

"Thank ya, miss Sally, ah shorely appreciate that." Mater said.

"No problem. I've got a few customers that need to be tended to, so I'll catch up with you two later." She said, turning towards the cozy cone. "Meet me at Flo's at six, stickers!" She called behind her.

"I'll check my schedule!" He called back in a teasing tone, grinning at her. "That's great, Mater! I was hoping they would be able to come." He said to his friend.

"Yea, I shore hope Miss Holley'll be a bridesmaid." Mater said, somewhat dreamily. Lightning chuckled.

"Oh, you just wanna escort her down the aisle." He teased.

"Ain't nuthin wrong with that, neither."

**Yayyyy, shipping. Well, at least a little bit. This is kinda filler. :/ Oh, and I **_**HATE**_** that little flirty joke I had Lightning say to Sally. As I reread this, I was like, "What the buck was I thinking?" That was totally OOC and the exact kind of rep I hate that LS gets. I'd remove it, but I'm too tired to think of what to put there. **

~Bonnie


	3. C3 Settling In

It was almost dusk by the time the large jet plane touched down in a field nearby Radiator Springs. The grass around the jet was flattened against the ground from the landing.

"You can make your way out now, Finn." Siddley said through the intercom system.

"Thank you, Sid." He replied, putting down the magazine he had been mindlessly skimming. "Come along, Shiftwell." He said to his excited partner. They made their way down the ramp and across the field. Holley was careful to avoid any mud, she had just gotten new tires for the occasion.

"Where are we meeting Mater?" Finn asked.

"I don't know, I was planning on surprising him. He thinks we're arriving tomorrow, everyone does."

Finn nodded. "I'll guess he's in his salvage lot." Finn suggested. He was right, Holley pulled up to the open gate, where she found Mater napping under his lean-to. She giggled and revved her engine. The old truck snorted himself awake, then cheerfully greeted them.

**(A/N: too lazy to write the obvious convos that would go here, so we're hitting the fast forward button for a moment.)**

By seven, the residents of the town were gathered around Flo's café, having supper and conversing. It was a well known fact in the town that the café closed to tourists at sundown.

"So how're things doing halfway across the world?" Lightning asked the two spies. Finn grinned.

"That's classified." He replied in a friendly tone.

"While we can't tell you exactly where we are, we can tell you that it's no where you would want to be. Not a soul there that speaks English, and the accommodations are far from desirable." Holley complained to her audience.

"Well, you're welcome to stay here as long as you like!" Sally said cheerfully. "Although I thought you were coming tomorrow, so I don't have a cone for you tonight. And Wheel Well's booked for the next month." She said.

"That's quite all right. We can stay in Siddley for tonight." Finn said.

A few moments later, Flo and the waitresses came around taking orders.

" What'll it be, honey?" She said to lightning.

"Electrolyte fuel." He immediately replied.

"It's the off season! You won't be racing for another 2 months! Get something besides that disguised steroid." Sally objected from beside him.

"Fine, surprise me, Flo. And she'll have her usual." He said, meaning Sally. She rolled her eyes with a smile. For the past five years that they'd been dating, he hadn't let her buy her own meal once. Even when he was off racing, he left Flo with more than enough cash to cover her.

"I have more money than I could ever need. Why would I make my girlfriend buy her own meals?" He had always argued. Sometimes it annoyed her feminist side, although she couldn't help but be flattered.

"Howa bout you, Holley?" Tia asked the British guest. Not knowing what was being offered, she simply replied;

"Today's special will be just fine, thank you."

After the girls had gone to go help Flo prepare the numerous meals, the chatter continued.

"So are you excited about the wedding?" Holley asked Sally. She could barely see her, she was so tucked behind Lightning.

"Yes! Extremely!" She answered immediately. Holley giggled at her enthusiasm.

"Are you nervous at all?" She questioned the Porsche.

"What's to be nervous about?" She answered. "I'll be surrounded by my family, in the most beautiful place on earth, marrying the love of my life." With that, she cuddled up to Lightning. He laughed and returned the gesture. The way they were so public about their relationship shocked Holley, it was as if the whole town knew every detail of the couple. They had no need for privacy here. Which was a good thing, too. You couldn't have five feet to yourself, it was so heavily populated.

"How did you propose?" She asked Lightning. He opened his mouth to answer her, but Sally's words rang out before he could get the chance.

"Oh, it was so sweet!" She said with a huge grin. "He had invited me to his latest race, out in LA. After he won, he arranged for a whole bunch of cars to spell it out on the track. It was even on national tv!"

By this time, Flo had returned and was parked beside her husband. All of the residents were listening to the conversation now.

"I can top that!" The ex-show girl exclaimed. "My baby painted his proposal on the side of a cliff, for everyone to see!"

Vee laughed. "All I got was a stinking lug nut!" She complained. Everyone laughed at Mack's blush. Vee took notice of it. "Which was all I needed." She reassured him.

And once again, the town proved to be paradise.

* * *

_**Credit for Mack and Vee goes entirely to Twilit Violet/Nevuela.**_

* * *

**This is probably the most ooc I've ever written Sally. I mean, she seems like some bubbly school girl to me…**

**Sorry for raging about my own writing skills to you guys, and please don't take it as my begging for praise. (I prefer critiquing, anyway.) I feel it's better to focus on your flaws than your highlights if you're looking for improvement. **

_**~Bonnie **_


End file.
